danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Stick Ranger (AG)
Stick Ranger is an mobile game released in 18th April, 2014. It is essentially the web game Stick Ranger ver12.9 imported to iOS. Interface There is only one button to start the game, which leads to the data slot selection screen. There are a maximum of 4 save slots available that can be used for different games. The game basically works like the web version, with touch controls taking over the mouse. Classes Main article: 'Class'' There are eight classes in Stick Ranger: Weapons Main article: 'Weapon'' Weapons can be used by the characters to fight against the enemies. Each character class has its own weapon type. Items Main article: 'Item'' Items are dropped by enemies when they are killed. Items include weapons (see above), onigiris, gold, and compo items. Compo items There are the categories of compo items: Stages Main article: 'Stage'' The World Map, as well as the list of stages are listed in the navigation bar above. At each stage, different enemies await the player. To complete a stage, all enemies (including bosses) in the final part of the stage (boss area) must be cleared. Enemies Enemies are present throughout the stages of the game, and it is the job of the player to defeat them. *''Main article: Enemy'' *''List of all enemies: List of enemies, Category:Stick Ranger enemies'' Some enemies are found only at the end of a stage, and are more powerful than others in the same stage. These are known as bosses. *''Main article: Boss'' The species and the head of an enemy has a large impact on its behavior. Therefore enemies can be classified by these two attributes. *''Main articles: Species, Head'' Stats Main article: 'Statistic'' This is a list of statistics that a player, character or weapon has. Player Stats *LV - Level *EXP - Experience *$$$ - Gold Character Stats *LP - Life points *STR - Strength *DEX - Dexterity *MAG - Magic *SP - Stat points *Aura AT - Offensive bonus conferred via Priest's aura *Aura DF - Defensive bonus conferred via Priest's aura *Bullet - Extra number of projectiles for attacks with multiple projectiles (Only Whipper can naturally increase this) *FP - Fighting power (FP = Team LV + Weapon LV×2 + Compo Item LV + Compo Item LV) *Ring - Extra attacks (only for the Angel) Weapon Stats *AGI - Time between attacks *AT - Damage of attacks *Defense - Damage reduction *Range - Attack Range *Type - Element of attack *MP - Magic points *$$ - Usage cost in Gold per shot/bullet (only for Guns) Fighting strategies There's a huge number of strategies to fight enemies in Stick Ranger. However some of the most basic and often used strategies are given below: category=Stick Ranger strategies allowcachedresults=true namespace= Differences There are a number of differences in the web and mobile versions of Stick Ranger. This includes: *There are sound effects in the mobile version but none in the web version. *Mist, heat wave and snowing effects can be toggled in the mobile version which is not possible at the web version. Version history *'''Stick Ranger (MG) ver1.0 - 18/04/14 **Game creation. See also *Category:Stick Ranger *Category:Stick Ranger guides Category:Mobile games